Translator's Notes
Chapter 1 Hey everyone, This is my new novel called Overgeared. The name is basically a Korean gaming slang term used to put down users who rely on items for strength instead of skill. It's hard to find an English equivalent to this term, especially when used in many different situations and contexts throughout the novel. I have decided to go with Overgeared for the title and for when it is used as a noun, etc. a guild name. However, I will go with 'item effect', the most accurate meaning, for when it is used in a sentence. This is a vrmmorpg novel and while it has some of the obvious stereotypes and unrealistic parts, it also does some things differently. People might get annoyed with the mc's character at first, but he does get a lot of character development. In fact, some of the fun of reading the novel is seeing the MC's character grow. I think that people who are fans of VR novels like Legendary Moonlight Sculptor and Rebirth of the Thief will enjoy this novel. Schedule is currently two chapters a day. I've also made a glossary to help you keep track, since this is a long novel at 678 chapters and still ongoing. Thanks, Rainbow Turtle. Chapter 154 Niberius: Did you come from that temple? Grid: Temple? No, I am overgeared. (This pun doesn't really translate well. Basically Temple and Overgeared sound similar in Korean.) Chapter 160 Grid: With this, I have recovered all the pavranium in the Eternal Kingdom. (This doesn't mean he recovered all the pavranium on the continent, only the ones in the Eternal Kingdom.) Chapter 168 Yoshimura: Kill that damn Korean person. (The word Yoshimura uses is actually more like Joseon person, with Joseon being a name for a Korean kingdom in the past. It basically means Korean person but it was first used by the Japanese during the Japanese colonial period of Japan. It isn't exactly derogatory, but it is a term only used by Japanese and Koreans don't like it because of the context.) Chapter 169 Grid: You heard wrong. It isn't slave, it is Noe, Noe. (Slave in Korean is pronounced like Noye.) Chapter 202 Narrator: Grid had called himself overgeared since the time of the Neberius raid. It was a wordplay based on the templar knights. (In Korean, not English.) Chapter 263 Kang Daehan (Peak Sword): For reference, my sibling's name is '''Minguk'.'' (South Korea pronounced in Korean is Daehan Minguk.) Chapter 315 Narrator: Chris spoke to the Five Captains. (Author uses the Five Captains as a title here, rather than using it to signify the number of people. So he will keep referring to them as the Five Captains, despite one being missing.) Chapter 327 Narrator: KBO league (Baseball) Chapter 338 Grid to Chuksley: Won’t catch up? (Grid uses an Internet slang that basically means someone who can't catch up.) chapter 357 Yoshimura: Why are you helping a Korean person!? (Once again, a Japanese word meaning Korean person that has negative connotations.) Chapter 423 Jajinmori (Only thing I could find was related to music, basically the fastest tempo.) Chapter 434 From now on, all previous mentions of drakes will be changed to wyverns. So Huroi's pet and the pets used during the pet marathon are wyverns, not drakes. Chapter 475 Jishuka: Piece of cake? Isn’t that a Korean saying? (Korean saying translated loosely into an English equivalent.) Chapter 496 Chaebol (A large family-owned business conglomerate.) Chapter 505 Asmophel as Private Ars: “I'm a private, not a soldier. (Unsure of this. It seems to be some type of word game in Korean.) Chapter 512 Narrator: Someone came up to Grid. He had dark skin and thick lips like someone from Africa. The muscles around his neck were so developed that they were as thick as Grid’s thigh muscles. His name was White. (The spelling of this is more romanized to sound like white in English. Meanwhile, the name of the White sister is the actual Korean for White, which is spoken in a different way.) Chapter 580 Narrator: Overgeared. It was a combination of the English word 'item' and 'system.' '' (In Korean) Chapter 611 Changing light dragon to insane dragon from now on. Chapter 625 Changing Eat Jokbal in Bed to Eat Spicy Jokbal. Chapter 626 Hao to Chinese tourists in Korea: ''I'm quickly becoming mad. (This is Chinese written in Korean. I guessed the meaning based on googling, but might not be completely accurate.) Chapter 636 Changing Yang Fei's skill name from now on from 'Making a Living Detection' to 'Pushover Detection.' Chapter 647 Note 1 Don't remember if I mentioned this earlier but I'm changing Eating Jokbal in Bed to Eat Spicy Jokbal Note 2 Overgeared Guild members talking: Unnamed member 1: Is Grid a munchkin? Unnamed member 2: Munchkin? (Generally used to describe players who play games in an overly competitive way. Rather than enjoy the game itself, they play the game for a certain goal, often at the expense of other people. In Korean novels, it means a fraudulently strong character who ignores the power balance.) Chapter 780 Lauel: The stage of maturity... Grid: What? Why are you suddenly talking about an egg? (Maturity can also be hard-boiled egg.) Chapter 792 Muksabal (Generally acorn jelly in a chilled broth. But it can also be slang for badly damaging or disfiguring a face i.e. beating to a pulp) Chapter 800 I think I previously translated thunder stone as ure stone. It will now be changed to thunder stone. Chapter 817 Te = a one-word character that has multiple meanings, none of which seem to fit. I’ve decided to just translate it literally. Chapter 889 Selfie swindler (Someone whose selfie looks really good but the real appearance is much poorer.) Chapter 912 Sokuri = Woven basket used to strain washed grains, dry vegetables or drain fried food in Korea. Chapter 939 Braham to Grid: You look even more like a squid. (Squid is often used to call someone ugly in South Korea.) Chapter 960 Stingray (An exclamation made during Korean traditional music that is used to connect the musician and the audience, creating a cheerful atmosphere. Stingray isn’t a common exclamation and the only note I found while googling is related to the excited cries fisherman used to make when they caught something they desired.) Chapter 997 Narrator: He saw a long-haired man standing in front of him. It was a beautiful man who looked like a painting of the Hwarang from the Silla Dynasty hanging in an art gallery. Grid: Pagma! (Flower youths, an elite warrior group of Silla know for their beauty.) Chapter 1013 Basically, the ID is 정의상실 in Korean. However, the author wrote it 정 의상실 for other nationalities, which has a space between the first and second characters and 의상실 means boutique. Chapter 1025 Narrator: Nobody knew that 'he' was working so hard. (Huroi) Chapter 1030 Epics = epic poetry. Chapter 1032 Changed it to saber tiger from the previous name. NOTE: Referring to Beast King Morse mount. Chapter 1079 For those wondering, different Korean words are used for empress in regards to Marie and Aria. Aria is the official empress while Marie is like the imperial concubine and the Korean empress word used for her is one level below Empress Aria. Chapter 1087 Grid: What? Dishonor? It is a dishonor! Zednos: Mis... understanding... NOTE: Referring to Han Sua. (They both start with the same character in Korean.) Chapter 1089 Small explanation, MC's name in Korean is 그리드, which is pronounced 'Geu-ri-d.' It could be both Grid or Greed but I chose to go with Grid because I thought Grid was a better name and this isn't the common Korean word used for Greed. It wasn't until a few hundred chapters later where the author wrote the name in English that I discovered it was 'Greed.' Still, I kept the name Grid because readers are used to it and I prefer it better. Some names sound weird when translated to English and used in an English sentence, such as Lord and Greed. But the essence of Grid's name means 'greed.' Chapter 1113 Supreme Swordsmanship and Free Farming are only different in one character, so they sound similar. Chapter 1146 Narrator: The Tower of the Sun. Goldhit felt the magic and was thrilled. Note: Goldhit's tower is the Tower of Eternity, but she is not restrained to it. (Don’t know if the author made a mistake or Goldhit changed towers.) Chapter 1149 Originally, I translated Chiyou as the Chiyou Test because of a link I found. Now, it is more likely to be a rank below the Five Seniors, and Chiyou Test should actually be the Chiyou’s test Chapter 1152 'Blue Ceramic Tile Seasoned Pork Ribs' 1 Blue ceramic tiles have been a sign of wealth since the old days of South Korea. These tiles signified power and wealth, and became the traditional roof tiles that were used in Korean palaces Jishuka: It is a reward for the Red Phoenix Kingdom. Grid: The Red Phoenix Bow. Jishuka: Y-Yes, Red Phoenix Kkuk! 2 Jishuka keeps mispronouncing ‘Bow’ Chapter 1158 Made an earlier mistake that Goldhit was Braham's disciple, when she's actually the disciple of Braham's disciple. Should be fixed now. Chapter 1160 The story of Ungnyeo, a bear who transformed into a woman after eating only garlic and mugwort for 100 days. Category:Overgeared